Hida family
The Hida family were the leaders of the Crab. Their family motto was; "I will not fail". No other family held their duty in such high regard as the Hida. It was the largest family in the Crab, and dominated the political life of the clan. They planned military tactics, led the armies and co-ordinated the defenses of the clan. History They were descended from the Kami Hida, known for his sheer strength. Hida's children often had that in common with the Kami, and they were known throughout the empire as some of the fiercest fighters in Rokugan, if not the most cultured. Way of the Crab, pp. 36-37 They also had a reputation as uncultured boors, thuggish bullies, and loud-mouthed hotheads, crude and intimidating in social situations and extremely dangerous when crossed. Masters of War, p. 14 The Hida were well known for a very colorful language, with many threats, insults, curses and expressions. They were known to be impulsive, brutish, hot-headed and did not take insults lightly. They did not care what other people might think, their obligations to the emperor required a certain mindset, the rougher aspects of the Crab. Denying these aspects would be to deny them of their greatest strength. Until someone stepped up to shoulder their burden, the Hida would act as they see fit. Hida were known to thrive on the pressures of battle and take joy in combat as no others did. Politics Daimyo of the Hida Since the founding of the Crab Clan the daimyo of the Hida family had been the Crab Clan Champion. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 79 Vassals of the Hida The following were the vassal families of the Hida: * Kakeguchi family * Koebi family (defunct) * Moshibaru family Relating to the other Crab families The other families of the Crab Clan had never questioned the Hida family's right to rule. They provided support for the Hida, doing their duties as they were told, and in return they were given more autonomy to pursue their respective interests. This did not mean that the Hida would not listen to their fellow Crab. If a matter of magic was being discussed then the Kuni daimyo would have the full attention of the Hida, but as soon as the matter had been decided there was no room for discussion. This system created a surprisingly efficient clan policy, with the four smaller families having a large amount of influence in their respective areas of expertise, but all the decision making was left to the Hida. Within the family Hida Children The children of the Hida family understood the great burden that would be placed on their shoulders, and spent all their youth and most of their grown lives learning how to endure it. From the day they could talk they were taught what was expected from them, and trained to make command decisions at the same time they were taught the rudiments such as reading and writing. Even childhood games had elements of this preparations, playing games such as "Find the Oni" and "Strongwall". Mon of the Hida The Hida family mon was a blue crab on a field of slate-grey holding a tetsubo, signifying the strength of the family as well as their duties as sentinels for the Emperor. Schools of the Hida The following were schools within the Hida family: * Berserker * Hida Avenger * Hida Bushi * Hida Defender * Hida Elite Guard Lands The Hida family, the third largest family in Rokugan (after the Matsu and Doji) inhabited an enormous amount of territory. The northern provinces were rocky, barren wasteland. The southwestern territory were regularly patrolled by large bands of heavily armed bushi. Secrets of the Crab, p. 14 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Hida family.Secrets of the Crab, p. 96 * Garanto province (Hi1) * Ishibei province (Hi4) * Ishigaki province (Hi5) * Juuin province (Hi2) * Kyoukan province (Hi3) Holdings The following were the estates and property of the Hida family: * Fortress of the Forgotten * Higashiyama Mura * Kaiu Kabe * Koten * Kyuden Hida * Long Walk * Nishiyama Mura * Shinsei's Last Hope See also * Hida family/Meta Category:Crab Clan Families